dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Post-Apocalyptic Political Aftermath
Hi, guys! It's me, Mirrordeath, the resident political fanboy on this wiki, always aware of world events such as Trump's latest tweet or the British rage about leaving the EU. And today, I've come up with a map that shows, quite obviously, the political aftermath of the Apocalypse that was featured in the planned story Apocalypse Now. After all, in actual canon, the existence of the supernatural is revealed in Volume 21 when Trihexa and its cores attack everywhere at once, forcing humans to respond, though I'm sure that Ichiei Ishibumi isn't one to write out the human response to the wrath of Trihexa. Well, it happens here. Without further ado, here's my map! I update it whenever I decide to change something. The Write-Up Warning: walls of text. '' It is 2030, fifteen years after the devastating series of events known as '''the Apocalypse', where humanity fought for its very survival (like this hasn't been done before in countless fiction) against the forces of Trihexa, Heaven, and Hell. Those who enjoy disaster movies didn't like it very much when disaster found its merry way to their doorstep. The Apocalypse left nearly two billion people dead, most of them being casualties from the Horseperson Pestilence who unleashed devastating plague in China and India. Massive storms, Trihexa's armies, and mass negligence on Heaven's part claimed the other part, especially given Ezekiel's callous conduct on smiting entire cities just to get some nitty-bitty artifact that turned out to only have a little bit of their juice left. Whatever the case, the world lost a fourth of its population to the supernatural wrath, with everyone having a significant amount of rebuilding to do. Religion has gone down, as has trust of the supernatural, if the new treaty negotiated in Brussels has anything to say about human attitude. Seriously, "any act '''of hostility will be treated as potential ''casus belli ''for war?" Come on, humans! Then again, we totally are justified.... Practically all supernatural pantheons have withdrawn inward, both licking their wounds and being callously arrogant at the humans that just "couldn't take a little Apocalypse," Heaven and Hell no exception. The Archangels have become much more friendly postwar, with their battle against Trihexa providing something of an epiphany towards their own purpose in the Universe. Sariel's starting her own symphony orchestra, Gabriel took up painting, Uriel learned electric guitar, and Ramiel has begin seeing an anger therapist. Michael's Michael, ad nauseum. Team DxD and the Hero Faction are under the UN Supernatural Command's thumb, though Vali chafes at not having anything strong to fight. The Bradley-Markovic-Japhon-Gremory-Hyoudou-Lucifer extended family, a massive clan forged both by blood relations and sworn brotherhood/sisterhood, features greatly in world news, as most of its members are famous. The U.S. has regained control over all its territory, with the assistance of the Church of Latter-Day Saints, who generously provided its exorcist forces to help the US Army. (The general consensus is that they were forced to. Give or war, as they say.) Postwar, the US has once more adopted its pre-World War isolationist status, although it managed to prop up a majority of the other American nations in the Union of the Americas, a reformed NATO/NAFTA/OAS hybrid monstrosity that straddles most of the Western hemisphere. With the exception of a few close allies, the US generally left the rest out to face the music, causing much pandemonium postwar. The US still tries to maintain its world policeman attitude, but many of the US allies now question the US' consistency with keeping up with military and economic assistance. Poor and ill-prepared, Central America mostly collapsed, with the exception of Guatemala, which survived somewhat in the northern portions, shielded by battered Belize to the east. US troops and aid moved in quickly postwar and reestablished the governments-in-exile (or new governments in the case of Nicarauga). Despite this, many of the Central American nations are still undergoing UN reconstruction, a sore side for many ''Centramericanos ''who would rather not have UN troops in their country. Most of South America did alright, and fall more in line behind the US than their Central American counterparts, although Peru, Paraguay, Uruguay, and Venezuela (the last '''hate the US government) don't, citing neutrality. The Carribbean is a strange place. Most of the British West Indies fled south to Guyana in what is known as the 'Great Horde'; subsequently Guyana was overrun by refugees who overthrew the Georgetown government; subsequently they voted to join the United Kingdom. London, still sorting through its own woes, had a mixed reception to having one of its former colonies voting to join it, but these days British people are emigrating en masse ''to Guyana and the West Indies territories, seeking new lives and economic prosperity. The last bits of Cuban communism kinda drifted away in 2020; nowadays, Cuba is a vibrant capitalist paradise and very pro-American. Europe (and Russia) was particularly devastated by the Apocalypse, but a surprising combination of protectionism, increasing New Deal-like jobs, and general government investment in the returning economy lead to what is now termed the "Great European Miracle,"; a massive economic explosion similar to the American economic revival at the onset of World War II. Despite revived European prosperity, the UK took the opportunity to leave the EU postwar, and are attempting to fill the US' shoes of the World Policeman; however, it's doing rather poorly, but still valiantly trying. The East African Federation is a British production, as are the numerous British bases in the Emirates and Bahrain, aimed at countering Saudi expansionism. Recently, the British have opened a base in Nepal, which both India and China are now viewing with hostility. Putin attempted to maintain control in Russia past 2016, and tightening control over Russia led for a brigadier general, Ivan Yudenovich, to attempt a coup. The coup succeeded, and Putin was overthrown, with Yudenovich quickly coming into power. The new Russian leader, who was a monarchist, found a certain Nikolai Makarov, who had been an anti-Putin political activist and husband of one of the members of the Romanov royal house, and asked him to be Tsar. The man agreed. For the first time since 1917, Russia had a Tsar again. Perhaps that is the thing with Russia, that they need a Tsar. Whatever the case, Russia became caught up in the European miracle, and its economy revived and the ruble soared in value. Freedom of speech and press have been relaxed, of which the Tsar's influence has played a significant part. However, Russia still (practically) remains a one-party state; the United Russia party remains banned, and the government often asks the press to censor certain things that it doesn't like, although the press is becoming more bold towards listening to Moscow's orders. The Communist Party retains its main opposition status in Russia, but is becoming a more credible threat as time marches on; a significant majority of Far Eastern governors are Communist, hell, even the freakin' Mayor of Moscow is a Communist. Yudenovich, a "Russia-first" politician (he withdrew out of Abkhazia and South Ossetia!) was term-limited in 2027 and subsequently replaced by the young Konstantin Valensky, a patriotic, guitar-playing new-breed politician who is determined to put Russia on the map once more as a superpower, being vaguely reminiscient of Putin's policies oh so long ago.... Africa remains a mess. Although a majority of individual Africans managed to survive, the governments didn't. Much of the interior remains a chaos intermittently controlled by various petty warlords. The UN controls the coasts and prevents warlords and chaos from spilling out into international trading zones, but it is stretched thin over a vast area and member nations still remembering how much better they had it before the Apocalypse and are reluctant to pony up more funds. Some South African politicians have ambitions of unifying the whole continent. Of particular interest is the nation of Dune, a confederation set up by African tribal kingdoms, warlords, and the famed rogue French "Black Battalion," which is becoming the new Switzerland for criminal bank deposits and other questionable activities. Most surprisingly, the Democratic Republic of the Congo survived the war, mainly due to James Bradley's military assistance (that's a story for another time,) and are more democratic and wealthy than before, although press freedom is somewhat restricted and unequal wealth distrubution remains at large. India lost a lot of people to Pestilence, but they're coming back from the brink, piece by piece. The economy remains fragile, but at least they're not starving anymore. The Jordanians did some pretty complicated crap during the Apocalypse; they evacuated four million out of nine to Iraq's sparsely populated Anbar Province, and tried to play neutral to Iraq. When the Iraqi government collapsed out of insurgency, the Jordanians fought a war against the insurgents to remain alive (King Abdullah II personally fought for Baghdad) and subsequently ended up taking over Iraq. After arguments among themselves, the Jordans ended up restoring the old Hashemite Kingdom of Iraq, with Zeid bin Ra'ad as King, who was in any case heir to the princely Hashemite house of Iraq anyway. Iraqis have ambivalent feelings towards the monarchy returning, but hey, at least they're not dying anymore in droves (Ra'ad is actually a pretty decent king; being the UN High Commissioner of Human Rights prewar does that to you.) The heroic defense of Mecca and Medina was a rallying point for the Saudis, and they have become increasingly radical postwar, so radical that the other Arab states are calling in the British to help keep watch on the Saudis. To be honest, no one knows what the Saudis want these days. China is weird, to say the least. Like in Russia, a general, Liu Feng declared a coup against the Communist government, and subsequently occupied collapsing North Korea while fighting a civil war against the Communist Party at the same time. In the end Feng won, and North Korea was turned into a UN trust zone under Chinese administration. (South Korea was miffed.) A war against Taiwan irked the ire of the US, but Liu Feng is confident; China hoists the Beiyang flag, and despite the fact that most countries are now moving their jobs back to their places of origin, China has found its niche as a resources producer and also as an exporter of labor. Nevertheless, China today is no longer the China of the past, something Liu Feng and many others who remember China's old wealth resent.... Japan fucked up. Hard time. The Shinto gods sallying forth to defend their children did some, but even they couldn't keep up against the hordes of monsters that Trihexa's Cores spewed forth. Nowadays Japan is hardcore conservative. The codes of ''bushido ''are becoming prevalent, and anime and manga are frowned upon as the pastimes of a softer, escapist and perverted generation. Unlike anywhere else in the world, Japan has introduced the Negative Baby Tax to recoup for nearly two-thirds of its population being wiped out; you have a baby, you get tax cuts, and if you don't have any children, you get a massive tax increase. It sounds pretty barbaric, but Japan used to have 125 million people. Now they have thirty-two. Japanese men, and some women, are bearing swords in public again. James Bradley has made a name for himself as the Black Baron, the Oil Lord Straight out of Hell. A lucky find in the Underworld's Outlands set him up as one of the most powerful Lords of Hell, becoming wealthy overnight. Instead of trying to play the cutthroat power games of the Underworld, he instead brought his immense wealth to the human world. Most interestingly is his power play in the Congo, where, with the help of his troops, Kinshasa reclaimed the depth of their enormous country. Despite a not-so-nice movie made about that conquest in 2028 (''Liberation) that became a huge blockbuster and tarnished James' reputation, the Black Baron has marched on. He is a powerful force in world politics, having access to both his own immense oil reserves (James keeps this a secret) and the roughly $24 trillion worth of mineral deposits of the Congo. Lately he's been working on seizing the now defunct Republic of the Congo's oil reserves, which have seen some fruition. In OPEC, some say that James should be made a full member of that oil-producing organisation. Despite the survival of much of the world's fossil fuels, technology is becoming increasingly green these days. Self-sufficiency, large stocks of supplies, energy-efficiency and simplicity are all in, as are self-renewing energy and recycling, despite OPEC and James' best efforts for everyone to go back to oil and gas and coal. As it is, biofuels, solar power, wind power, and water power are ascendant, though oil dominates them all; nuclear power has not been helped by the (second) detonation of Three Mile Island to kill as many Trihexa monsters as they could, which was emulated by retreating armies across the globe, as well as the simple meltdowns of various reactors abandoned by panicking employees. The space industry has come back online, mostly for satellite monitoring and communications. Some have talked of a Moon base or even a Mars base, but those plans are still far, far away. The environment is a mess; all the nuclear crap going off and the oil usage has caused major pollution, despite humanity's best efforts to clean up. While the supernatural could easily do it for us, they're not, because we've pushed them away, and we're arrogant enough to think we could do it ourself. It isn't as bad as some other projected scenarios about environmental catastrophe though, and the environment has seemed to start to slowly recover over time, so there's hope for this blue marble in the middle of nowhere. And still nobody can figure out where Trihexa went. Category:Fanon Terminology